Too Many Haddocks
by CallieeGirl
Summary: Just a normal day for the Haddock household.


**Meet The Haddock Family**

* * *

Hiccup yawned as he walked into his house. These were the kinds of days he hated being chief.

"Daddy!" He smiled slightly as his six-year-old son, Colby, came running to his father.

"Hi bud!" Hiccup said picking up Colby.

"I ate a worm today!" He said proudly.

"Oh, is Mommy cooking again?" Hiccup joked.

"I heard that," A voice came from the kitchen and a pregnant Astrid appeared in the doorway. "How as your day?"

"Busy," Hiccup said and set Colby down before going over to his wife and giving her a kiss, placing his hands on her swollen stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Astrid said. "But okay. If your daughter would stop kicking me."

"Daughter? You know?"

"Mother's intuition. There's no real way of knowing before he or she makes their grand entrance into the world."

"Which will be soon, I promise."

"Yeah, you told me that two weeks ago. I swear Hiccup, this is the last one," She said.

"And you said that two kids ago. Admit it, you love having kids with me."

It was true. Astrid would never have babies with another man. Though, after their sixth child, Astrid was sure they were done. But, Thor had other plans. They were now on baby eight, and as much as she didn't mind having Hiccup's kids, she was tired of being a human punching bag.

Their oldest, Brenna, came down the stairs. "Dad, Mom said you wouldn't mind if I went out flying with Eric," The fourteen-year-old said.

"Um, no, I don't. Just make sure you're back before dinner," Hiccup said and thirteen-year-old Stoick popped his head over the wooden couch.

"Can I go too Dad? Please?" Stoick asked.

"Why do you always have to go every I do?" Brenna asked frustrated with her brother.

"I don't. But Eric's cool and I want to hang out with him!" Stoick said.

"Mom and Dad said I could go!"

"But they didn't say I couldn't!"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Stop it you two," Astrid said looking at Hiccup, who was rubbing his temples, trying to get the forming headache to leave.

"Brenna, take your brother with you," Hiccup said.

"But Dad-" she started.

"Don't. Just go, both of you," Hiccup said. Brenna huffed and stormed out the door, Stoick following.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Don't look at me, she's your daughter," Astrid said holding her hands up.

"So... Eric?" Hiccup asked after a moment.

"Oh, come on Hiccup. He's a nice boy. Besides, it's just one flight. The others will join them later," Astrid shrugged. The others, meaning the other riders children. Eric, by the way, was Heather's and Fishlegs son.

"Mommy!" The parents heard a crash from upstairs and Hiccup winced.

"Helena, Kari, get down here!" Astrid yelled. The eleven and nine year old sheepishly came down the stairs. "What have I told you about wrestling?"

"If you're gonna do it, do it outside," Kari and Helena repeated together.

"Well, then why are you doing it upstairs?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shook his head, walking into another room. He couldn't believe his wife was having a conversation on where to wrestle with his two daughters.

"Dada!" Hiccup turned to see his two-year-old daughter, Sylvi walking towards him.

"There's my little princess!" Hiccup smiled brightly and swung Sylvi around as she laughed. He quickly set her down and she ran to where Astrid and the other kids were.

"Mom! Colby broke my bow!" Eight-year-old Haldor yelled from upstairs.

"I did not! Besides, it was an accident!" Colby's voice followed.

"Ugh! Stoick, you're driving me insane!" Hiccup heard Brenna's voice again. Why were they back so soon after they left. "Stoick left his saddle here, so we couldn't even go flying!"

He then smelled something burning. "Uh, honey, what's that smell?"

"The mutton chops!" Astrid cursed under her breath and ran to the kitchen. "Great now dinner's ruined!" Hiccup heard another crash and a wail from Slyvi. "Helena! Kari! Stop wrestling inside!"

"She did it!" Helena and Kari said at the same time.

"You did so break it! I saw you!" Haldor said.

"I didn't mean to!" Stoick yelled back.

"Why can't you just stay here and let me hang out with my friends alone?!" Brenna asked.

"Because they're my friends too!" Stoick answered loudly. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his head again, his headache worsening.

"Hiccup! Get your butt in here and help me with your offspring!" Astrid yelled.

 _Yup, these days he really hated being chief._

* * *

 **So, in case you didn't remember, here's Hiccstrid's kids.**

Brenna ~ 14

 _Long blonde hair, green eyes. Has her Father's stubbornness and her Mother's temper._

Stoick ~ 13

 _Red hair, blue eyes. Has his Father's build and Grandfather's personality._

Helena ~ 11

 _Red hair, blue eyes._ _Has her Father's personality._

Kari ~ 9

 _Brown hair, green eyes. Hiccup's mini me._

Haldor ~ 8

 _Blonde hair, blue eyes. Almost exactly like Stoick, except for his features._

Colby ~ 6

 _Red hair, green eyes. Mother's personality and his Father's face._

Sylvi ~ 2

 _Brown hair, blue eyes. Hiccup calls her Astrids "Mini me" though she swears Sylvi is exactly like her father._

 **The eighth baby was a girl, named Thora. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Personality: Her parents are in trouble.**


End file.
